Please, Just a Slip in Judgment
by MS
Summary: "SxS. Syaoran knew he was in deep trouble as a very pregnant Sakura unleashed The Twin card on him. "Call them off!" he shouted while fending their attacks. Sakura grinned maliciously, as they struck him down in a satisfying thud. one-shot, plot-less, insane" REPOST previously taken off ffnet. Title was also changed just in case


Oh GOD…. I just went through my emails for this account and found out that they deleted this story because the summary wasn't rated G…. wow, just wow. That is all that I can say about that at this time. I, just wow, I can't articulate. Anyhow, I'm putting it up again, with a more passive summary I would say. I'm sorry it may pass as a new story when it is not. Still, enjoy.

MS

Okay, so I got this idea while writing my other one shot Good Night. It might not even have any plot or whatever, just made for strategic nonsense feeling. If you like it, leave a comment ;-). Also, this is going to be mainly in Syaoran's view of things, so it'll focus on him. It's not long, and just supposed to be thought of as entertainment value.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Pissed Off or Please, Just a Slip in Judgment**

Okay, so Syaoran had no clue how he had gotten into this predicament. He stood before a very angry Sakura that had called her Star Key and was watching him with very hateful eyes.

He glanced down, focusing in her growing stomach. She was getting close to her sixth week of pregnancy and she was bloating all over. He didn't care about that. But sometimes saying something without clearly thinking of the situation was definitely going to get you killed.

His eyes widened drastically as he saw the cards she was fingering. Her smirk was devilish, and her eyes promising a lot of pain as she settled on one and threw it into the air as the magic circle began to form.

Syaoran merely let out explicit curses before making a beeline to the kitchen door that would lead him outside and hopefully a long space to run until she ran out of steam.

He missed the summoning, his ears concentrating on the word Release which had him thinking frantically looking for his sword. He gripped the sash he always had in hand, muttering the summoning words. He needed to get himself as far as possible, knowing that she would most likely be following soon with the fly card.

She was probably not going to care who saw them. She had grown enough in magical powers to be able to influence the presence of time and of course make sure that nothing would be remembered after their mad dash.

"Syaoran you bastard!" her loud screams were closely following him. He didn't dare look behind him and just concentrated on running as fast as he could. He could control elements, but that didn't mean that he would be able to handle the cards themselves.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw the short figure in his path. It was one he didn't want to see. She was smirking ferociously, dropping into a stance that he could remember quite well, her pigtails blowing with the wind. They were in a desolate area near their house. No one would be able to find him should he scream.

"Why the twin card, why?" he cried out loud as she launched herself at him, getting a clear shot to his stomach making him double in pain. He had forgotten how powerful these cards could be since it had been so many years.

"I wonder how much pain will be enough," Sakura wondered as her wings settled her down a couple of yards away from the scuffle. It was going to be much better once the other twin decided to come from the shadows and join in on the painful experience.

Syaoran yelped as he was attacked from both sides. He had kept up with the training for the past few years of his martial arts, but it was ridiculous to have to defend himself against two magical beings that were drawing their strength and getting their orders from a person that hated him at the moment. He was sure it would pass, but that didn't mean that she would actually be able to call them off before he could keep himself from getting seriously wounded.

"Call them off Sakura!" he shouted from his place, currently blocking both girls with his defensive style. They were still smirking though, knowing that as long as he was the only one and they were two, that they would have the advantage.

Syaoran could see it coming but could do nothing about it. One of them grabbed his hands, halting his own offensive blows while the other struck him at his side, with a consecutive blow to his chest that took his breath away, and then swooped his feet. He fell hard onto the dirt, his hands twitching for the sword. There was only so much physical abuse the body would take before it shouted for the brain to cut down the offenders.

"Return!" her shout had him thanking whatever Kami was in the heavens that was allowing her to show some mercy. That was of course until she called the Jump card to embed itself into his feet and told her to go as high as she could go.

It was a cruel punishment that he could do nothing about. Syaoran shrieked as he felt himself go unknown meters into the sky again and again, barely affording him the chance to breath at the change in altitude that had his ears popping continuously.

"Maybe after this it won't be too funny when my magic starts playing havoc with your own magical objects again in the coming months," Sakura whispered a couple of commands which Syaoran swore made his hair turn white.

He was at the highest jump when the jump disappeared from his feet. He was falling with a yell, the ground an ominous picture to his eyes as he fell with gravity.

He'd never been so glad in his life to have his sword clutched in his hands. Not wanting to risk the chance of not making it in time, he grasped for the elements seals and called forward for wind. It was still going to hurt when he made contact with the ground, but at least the wind was gong to help him slow down.

He landed close to Sakura's feet, his body further battered by the wind and the landing. Thoughts of Sakura's own sanity surfaced as he saw her tapping foot at his eye level. His groans did not elicit any type of response from her. She just kept silent, tapping her foot and completely pissed at him still.

Syaoran did not know how he could muster to breath, but by the sound of her exasperated huffs, he had to at least get up before she decided to drop the Big Card on him and squish him out of existence. His appendages screamed as he propped his arms to the side of his body so that he could prop himself to a standing position bit by bit.

After getting to his knees, dirt sprayed all over his face, one side almost numb where he had landed, he glanced at her. Sakura had her arms crossed over her chest, still staring at him in outrageous anger. He just stayed there, knowing that his best chances were to grovel and hopefully find out what the hell had happened for him to get into this mess.

"Sakura," Syaoran's eyes became glossy as he placed his most contrived expression on. "I'm sorry for laughing when we woke to find our house in chaos since your bursts of power had activated the cards during the night."

Of course, it had been pretty funny at the time and had been good fodder for him and Kero to tease her. It had been hilarious to see her panic at the strange new hallways and dimensions inside their house for that day. Maybe it hadn't been appropriate to keep poking fun at it weeks later after she found she was pregnant. It was just the fact that he hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut from making a connection with her crazy hormones. He had felt somewhat entitled to it after she had shouted at him for no reason and called him an insensitive husband that didn't care about her.

"So do you mean to say that you're sorry about exploiting the fact that since I am pregnant with your baby," she stressed the last words as her eyes narrowed and she tapped her fingers on her sidearm making sure to watch his expression very carefully.

"And because of that fact you decided to tease me mercilessly since said baby is messing with my powers and probably using it himself?"

"I'm desperately asking for your forgiveness," he knew that if he said something else about it, he was going to just put his foot in his mouth again. His mother had tried to tell him that since Sakura had all of the powers of the cards, the shifting and accommodating lines of power for the new life force she would be giving half of herself to. "I know it was wrong, and I know that it frustrated you to not have control over the cards while on the first few weeks of pregnancy."

He looked up again, making sure to keep eye contact as she only watched him. She didn't do anything at all. It was as if she was further waiting for him to continue. Syaoran cleared his throat as he racked his brain for other things he might have to bring into the open.

"I'm also sorry about not taking serious the fact that because of your loss of control of your powers that Kero-chan fluctuated between his forms while in your presence," Syaoran winced as he recalled that he mainly didn't care because Kero was the one that had been hyperventilating. The stuff animal still took any chance he could get to bite at him or berate him and seeing him screaming had afforded him a moment of hilarity.

"It's like you didn't care at all that it was my fault," Sakura almost whined as she stamped her foot like an errant child. That's what she felt like doing, therefore she did it.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as best as he could. Biting down a hiss of pain, he struggled for his feet and embraced her. Sakura leant her head into his shoulder, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt as she just silently stayed in the embrace.

She gulped down the tears as he calmly soothed her. His hands pressed circles against her bad, moving over her shoulder blades and lower back. It was also then that he could feel the growth in her tummy. It was pressing against him, making him a bit wary of the contact. What if he pressed too hard and something happened?

"Why are you still so loving after I keep screaming at you and causing you pain?" she asked bewildered, her hands coming to rest on his face to fleck away the dirt that he had embedded. Her touch was soft and caring, her eyes pooling with regret at seeing a gash in his right cheek that was bleeding as well as the dark bruise that was over his forehead.

"I really don't know what came over me," she cried out before kissing him senseless. She had a lot to make up for.

"I don't care," he gripped her fiercely after they broke away. "Whatever happens is worth it to hold you in my arms like this when you come to your senses."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she hit him playfully on his shoulder at his wink. She muttered an apology after seeing him wince, taking care to not further traumatize his body. "I still can't believe I got so pissed off that I blanked all common sense and sent the cards after you."

"I deserved it," Syaoran patted her tummy lightly, his gaze softening at the contact. "As long as it makes you happy, it doesn't matter."

"How can you keep loving me?" she sounded very confused at the prospect. If it was the other way around, they'd tag him as an abuser that deserved to be the scum of society.

"Because you're too loveable sweetheart," he explained while caressing her neck. "No matter how crazy you may get during the pregnancy, you're worth a bit of pain."

She cleared her throat before while letting him grasp the handle of her Star Wand so that they could both be enveloped in the circle to transport them home. "I had a premonition last night Syaoran," he turned his attention to her, very interested on what she had to say.

Sakura's face turned red as she grabbed him as an anchor. "I saw three identical boys with your hair and my eyes beside us with the three magical items your mother has on display at your family's home." She frowned as he didn't respond in any way to her statement. "Do you know what that means?"

"Ahhh," Syaoran struggled to make a coherent sentence or word as the possibilities of what that could mean ran through his head. Three boys in one shot was definitely going to please his family, but it was going to be a lot to handle.

"We're done with bringing about the next generation if there's three of them coming out in one swoop," he stated quite clearly before placing her in his arms, bride's style, and walked her into the home. "But you know what?"

"What?" she really wanted to know what he had to say about it. There was always the anxiety of one child, but three was something that was uncommon.

"I think it's going to be wonderful to share the whole experience with you," he walked to the stairs to their bedroom, Syaoran was already thinking of Kero's absence. He didn't feel any pain either for his earlier abuse, since it didn't matter anymore while she looked at him as her last lifeline in the world.

"No matter how many or what happens Sakura," he whispered lovingly into her ear as he softly bit it before breathing into it and causing her shivers. "We'll get through it together." She was beaming, love in her eyes as his wandering hands had her moaning in adoration at the fact that he would always make her feel this way.

"Making up after a fight is a good thing, isn't it?" he grinned devilishly before sliding his hand underneath her blouse, popping it open one button at a time while she arched to his touch.

"Maybe these unbalances aren't so bad after all huh," she replied before putting him down and taking a good luck at his body. "I'm going to take care of these bruises carefully."

Syaoran laughed before leaving himself to the ministrations of his wife. Some minutes before she had come close to killing him, and now was the time to feast on the miracle of their love and commitment. He'd gladly face her wrath and temper again and again, knowing that at the end, this confirmation of their love would be the end of their disputes and making it all right in the end.

* * *

Ok, so seriously, I cannot help but put some fluff and loving into whatever I write. It's an affliction I say! Sorry if it wasn't crazy enough for you guys, but I still hope that you enjoyed it in somehow regardless. Tell me what you think guys, I seriously want to know. This was not easy to write, and in the end a lot of things seem like they aren't worth putting on paper.

Whatever floats your boat then guys...

MS


End file.
